


Lay Me Down

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Breq and Ekalu share a bed, like professionals.





	Lay Me Down

I knew that the Two Systems were not perfect. There were many things that I still needed to work on. But when I sensed Ekalu's distress, I was surprised to find the issue.

Ekalu had joined me on a planet side mission, in one of the northern cities. The governor of the region was entertaining us, trying to prove that she was loyal to the new powers. I had stepped out of the room for just a moment when Ekalu's distress had me hurrying back in.

"To whom did you kneel to receive this position?" the governor was towering over Ekalu, who was not short by any means. She was in Ekalu's face as though to intimidate, cheeks darkening in anger.

"I took the aptitudes and was placed accordingly," Ekalu said, very careful with her accent.

"And has done more than anyone to prove she belongs there," I said, bringing the governor's attention to me. I moved between her and Ekalu. "We will not keep you any longer."

It was not until we had left the building that I realized that I was holding Ekalu's hand. She looked down when I let go. "Apologies Fleet Captain."

"You know that is not necessary," I assured her. "You have helped me, which is what I brought you here to do. We now know the truth behind the governor's face. She is not one I will trust."

Ekalu's own face was blank, but I could feel her gratitude and her support through my link with her. "I heard of a good place to stay the night from one of the locals," she offered.

I placed a smile on my face. "Lead the way, Lieutenant."

 

The owner, sitting at the counter, opened her hands in welcome as we entered, "How may I be of service!"

"We need a place to stay for the next three nights," I answered, just really wanting some tea.

She looked us over, before turning and picking up a key. "Of course, please follow me. Can I take your packs?"

"That is okay, citizen," I assured and followed, Ekalu right behind me.

I was surprised when the owner led us to just one room. It was obviously the best in the establishment. She must have believed that Ekalu and I had a different relationship. Before I could protest, however, the key was passed to me and she had vanished down the hall. 

I looked over at Ekalu, who gave me a gentle smile. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

I frowned at her. "I will sleep on the floor."

"Fleet Captain, that is not proper," Ekalu stepped past me, taking my pack as she did and setting the items all on the tea table.

"We can both share the bed," I decided. "It is either that, or I can sleep on the floor if you want it to yourself."

Ekalu looked at the bed. "It’s big enough."

I nodded and removed my uniform. Tea could wait till morning. Climbing in bed in just my underthings, as I always did, Ekalu soon did the same. "We will have to return to the governor's office tomorrow," I said, after turning off the light. "I can assign you elsewhere if you do not want to meet with her again."

"No, I am here to work with you and her," Ekalu said. "She may also reveal other things about her personality to me that she won't with you."

"Very wise, Lieutenant," I said, pleased. It was for this reason that I had brought her with me.

"You can call me Ekalu, Fleet Captain," she said, and I felt some nerves from her. "We have served together for a long time now. Plus there is..." She trailed off, but she did not need to finish. We both knew of who she referred to.

"And you can call be Breq," I told her.

"Only when proper of course," she said, and chuckled. I could see why Ship and Seivarden liked her so much.

"Thank you for accompanying me," I said, after a moment of silence. I turned to face her in the bed.

"Of course, Breq," Ekalu said, and then added in a lower voice. "You are the best captain I have ever served under. You also the best system leader I have worked with."

"I won't tell the tyrant you said that," I promised, and got another laugh from her. "Good night Ekalu."

"Good night Breq."

 

The morning dawned, sunlight streaming through light curtains to wake me. I was surprised by how warm I felt and soon realized why. In the night, I had moved across the bed to Ekalu's side. Ekalu, in turn, had curled herself around my back. This must have not woken me because that was the position Seivarden usually took when we slept.

I wondered at first if this position was on purpose, but then I knew that Ekalu was still sleeping. The steady rise and fall of her chest against my back released the tension of waking up in a new place. The next I knew I was waking up once more to a knock on the door. Ekalu tensed against me, and I could sense surprise and alarm from her.

I wished I could send her calming thoughts. Instead I took one of her hands and gave it a squeeze. She calmed instantly. "Good morning," she whispered, before slipping from the sheets. "I will see who wants our attention."

She got to the door and cracked it open and in swirled Seivarden. She was not in her uniform, but an outfit that flowed more than the room's curtains. She gave Ekalu a kiss on the cheek, and then froze as her eyes met mine, as I continued lying in the bed.

"What is going on?" she asked, looking between the two of us, a wicked smile growing on her face.

"We were provided a room with only one bed," I explained.

"Why is it one of the post bonding rooms?" Seivarden asked.

Ekalu looked at her with a frown. "A what?"

"I was watching some of the romances from this world, and their bonding ceremonies always end with those bonded in a room that looks like this," Seivarden said, and her amusement was clear.

"Are there any musical romances?" I asked, sticking to what was important.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, sorry, or I would have shared."

"The owner must have thought Breq and I were a couple," Ekalu said, and then was embarrassed.

"Hmm," Seivarden said, not sounding at all bothered by this, before kicking off her shoes and climbing into bed. She rested against my back. "Come back to bed, darling."

"She is embarrassed when you use pet names for her around me," I said to Seivarden, though I moved to give her more room.

"Sorry," Seivarden smiled at Ekalu. "You coming back to sleep? I am tried from the trip here."

Ekalu sighed, but I could feel her love for Seivarden and something else I wasn't sure I was ready to explore. It felt too close to something in my own mind, mirrors to the future we were both heading to.

"Don't steal the blankets," I ordered instead, before crawling over Seivarden to be in the middle. I woke up hours later in two pairs of arms and with a lot of hair in my face. It almost felt as though I had ancillaries again.


End file.
